Vuelvo a verte
by Aome12341
Summary: Usagi guarda un secreto del que sus amigas no están enteradas, Hyoga está actuando muy extraño ultimamente ¿Que hará Kagome en estas circunstancias?. ADVERTENCIA: Este es un crossover con Inuyasha, Sailor Moon y Saint Seiya. Cuando esté terminada irá a los crossovers como debe ser.
1. Chapter 1 Desiciones

**¡Que honda mi gente ya volvi xD! Aqui les traigo de nuevo Vuelvo a verte, la verdad se me hace un poco dificil escribirla porque la inspiracion la tengo por el suelo xP, en cuanto pueda subire el capitulo 2 que ya está listo, solo corrijo un par de cosas y ya xD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Vuelvo a verte.**

**Capitulo 1…Desiciones.**

* * *

><p><em>-Es hermoso-Dijo la niña rubia de 10 años mientras miraba el atardecer.<em>

_Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que había llegado a Siberia a entrenar para caballero, dentro de poco tendría que irse._

_-Tienes razón-Dijo un niño rubio también de 10 años sentado a su lado, había sido su idea llevarla a esa colina para ver el atardecer, en cuestión de semanas su mejor amiga se iría y posiblemente no volvería a verla, aunque su destino como caballeros posiblemente les permitiría reunirse de nuevo._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto la niña mirándolo con curiosidad._

_-Nada-Dijo el niño volteando el rostro para que la niña no viera su tristeza._

_-A mi no me engañas, se que algo te pasa-Dijo la niña mirándolo con seriedad, muy raro en ella pues siempre estaba sonriendo._

_-Es solo que…-Empezó a decir el niño aun sin mirarla-Pronto te irás, y no sabemos si nos volveremos a ver-Dijo con tristeza._

_-Lo sé-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa triste._

_Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el niño recordó otro regalo que iba a darle a su amiga._

_-Usagi-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, Usagi volteo y lo miro con sus enormes ojos azules-Quiero darte algo-Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita larga con un envoltorio con conejos en todos lados-Toma._

_Usagi lo tomo con la curiosidad en sus ojos, abrió la caja y dentro se encontraba un hermoso collar de cristal, el dije era en forma de corazón con unos copos de nieve en su contorno, todo el collar era blanco como la misma nieve y transparente como el hielo._

_-Perteneció a mi madre-Dijo el niño con nostalgia tomando el collar en sus manos-Y ahora es tuyo-Dijo al tiempo que se lo colocaba a la niña._

_-Pero es algo muy valioso para ti-Dijo Usagi tratando de devolvérselo._

_-Por eso quiero que lo tengas-Dijo el niño mirándola sonriente-Porque es algo muy importante, y tú también eres muy importante para mí-Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa._

_Usagi sonrió feliz._

_-Te prometo lo cuidare mucho-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

Un estruendoso sonido la hizo despertar, estiro su mano hasta el despertador y lo cayó, luego se sentó en la cama con los ojos medio abiertos por el sueño, se levanto de la cama con pesar y fue al baño a verse en el espejo como cada mañana, su cabello largo hasta el suelo estaba suelto y caía en cascada. Salió del baño y fue a buscar ropa para ese día, debía reunirse con sus amigas en el parque, se vistió y se peino como de costumbre, con dos bombones en su cabeza. Arreglo su cama y se sentó en ella para luego abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, saco una cajita alargada con una envoltura de conejos y la acaricio con una mano esbozando una sonrisa.

-**Ya han pasado cinco años**-Piensa Usagi abriendo la caja dejando ver el hermoso collar de cristal-**Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarás?**-Piensa cerrando la caja para luego volver a guardarla en el cajón, miro el reloj-¡Hay no, ya es muy tarde!-Grita empezando a correr.

Salió prácticamente volando de su casa seguida de Luna.

-¡Es el colmo contigo Usagi!-Grita Luna corriendo detrás de Usagi.

-¡Déjame en paz Luna!-Grita Usagi a su gata, siempre la regañaba por todo, de cierta forma le recordaba a su maestro-_**El siempre fue un gruñón**_-Piensa con diversión.

Llego al parque y allí estaban sus amigas esperándola, pero faltaba una.

-¡Chicas!-Grita saludando con la mano.

-Llegas tarde-Dice Rei mirándola con reproche mientras la chica respiraba para recuperar el aire.

-Lo siento me…quede dormida-Dice Usagi tratando de recuperar oxigeno.

-De todos modos Kagome aun no llega-Dice Minako con aburrimiento.

-Sí, es muy raro, por lo regular ella siempre llega temprano, y más desde que aquel pozo se cerró-Dice Makoto con el mismo tono.

-Me pregunto que le pudo haber pasado-Dice Usagi cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo entendido que sus hermanas llegaron hace un par de semanas ¿No?-Dice Ami apartando por un momento la vista de su libro.

-Es verdad lo había olvidado-Dice Usagi.

-No sabía que Kagome tuviera hermanas-Dice Rei con curiosidad.

-Solo te diré que son siete…y solo uno es varón-Dice Usagi con una sonrisa.

-Pobre Souta le toco ser el único varón entre todas esas chicas-Dice Makoto con una sonrisa de pena.

-Bueno si contamos a su abuelo son dos varones en la familia-Dice Minako.

-Cierto-Dicen las demás en acuerdo.

-¡Chicas!-Grita una chica a lo lejos llamando la atención de todas, una chica pelinegra de ojos dorados como el sol corría hacia ellas.

-Por fin llegas, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-Pregunta Rei mirándola una vez llego con ellas.

-Lo siento chicas…es que tuve algunos problemas, no me estoy quedando en mi casa y se me complico un poco el salir-Dice Kagome con cansancio.

-¿No te estás quedando en tu casa?-Pregunta Minako sorprendida-¿Por qué?

Kagome suspiro-Es una larga historia-Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa-Ahora, vamos, quiero probar ese helado que están vendiendo en el centro comercial-Dice con una sonrisa empezando a caminar.

-Yo también, me pregunto qué sabores tendrán-Dice Usagi siguiéndola con una sonrisa.

-Si esas dos fueran hermanas no se parecerían tanto-Dice Makoto mirando incrédula a sus amigas que se alejaban, las demás asintieron en acuerdo.

-¡Oigan dense prisa!-Grita Usagi deteniendo su paso al igual que Kagome.

-¡Sino las dejamos!-Grita Kagome.

-¡No, espérennos!-Gritan todas menos Ami, Luna y Artemis corriendo para alcanzarlas.

Mientras tanto en otra parte. En la mansión Kido se había armado un buen desastre.

-Que niña tan insolente-Dice Tatsumi bajo la atenta mirada de burla de los caballeros de bronce.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando la hacen enojar-Dice Seiya sentado en uno de los enormes sillones con las manos tras la nuca, una sonrisa de burla surcaba su rostro.

-Si es así cuando está enojada no me quiero imaginar cuando este furiosa-Dice Shiryu con cierto temor.

-Es mejor que sigas pensando así-Dice una chica que llegaba acompañada de otra.

-Sí, el último que la hizo enfurecer no vivió para contarlo-Dice la otra chica con burla.

-Itsuko-Dice la primera posando su mirada naranja llena de reproche en la negra como la noche de una de sus gemelas.

-Uy relájate, solo era una broma-Dice Itsuko cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, parecía un niño regañado por hacer una pequeña travesura.

-Si claro, una broma-Dice la gemela sin dejar de mirarla con reproche.

-No voy a empezar a discutir contigo Yukio-Dice Itsuko sentándose al lado de Seiya.

-Ya verá esa niña cuando regrese-Dice Tatsumi caminando de un lado a otro.

-Yo que tu no lo haría-Dice Itsuko cruzada de brazos y piernas con una sonrisa de burla.

-Es verdad, no deberías molestarla, ya estaba muy enojada cuando se fue, y si la haces enojar mas…-Dice Yukio no queriendo imaginarse lo que pasaría luego, su otra gemela era muy temperamental, no es el tipo de persona que se enfada con facilidad, pero hay que tener cuidado cuando la hacen enojar, no era alguien con quien debías meterte si apreciabas tu vida.

-Te ocurrirán cosas malas-Dice Itsuko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Tatsumi le recorrió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal al imaginarse lo que podría ocurrirle…pensándolo mejor, la dejaría en paz…por ahora.

-Para de hacer eso-Dice Yukio con una gotita en la frente.

-Pero si es divertido-Dice Itsuko con una sonrisa mas falsa que bigote postizo.

-No, no lo es, es macabro-Dice Yukio.

-Jejeje-Ríe Itsuko mirándola con burla.

-Eres el colmo-Dice Yukio sentándose al lado de Itsuko.

-¿Y aquel qué?-Pregunta Itsuko señalando a Hyoga que miraba distraído por la ventana.

-No lo sé-Dice Seiya bajando sus brazos.

-Ha estado así desde que se levanto-Dice Shun mirando al rubio.

-Es muy extraño verlo así de distraído-Dice Shiryu con preocupación, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

-Si, esta tan distraído que ignora por completo lo que le digo-Dice Seiya con enojo.

-Todos ignoran las tonterías que dices-Dice Ikki con su típica actitud de yo soy el mejor y tu mi esclavo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dice Seiya plantándole cara al fénix.

-Lo que escuchaste ¿O acaso estas sordo?-Dice Ikki con burla.

-Si ella se llega a enterar de que pelearon en su ausencia les irá mal-Dice Itsuko con cansancio, le divertía verlos pelear, pero si su hermana se enteraba de que los había dejado pelear mientras estaba fuera…ella seria quién pagaría las consecuencias.

Seiya e Ikki se callaron de inmediato y desistieron de su pelea. Por ahora lo importante era Hyoga, querían averiguar que tanto pensaba para estar tan distraído, el cisne por su parte no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que tuvo.

-**Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará ella?-**Piensa mirando el cielo azul a través de la ventana-**Ya****han pasado cinco años…**

_-Hyoga, Hyoga, mira esto-Dijo una niña rubia de 8 años llegando con él._

_-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Hyoga de 8 años viendo con curiosidad las manos de la niña._

_-Es un pichón de lechuza-Dijo la niña mirando a la pequeña ave en sus manos-Al parecer intento volar pero no lo logro y cayo del árbol, ¿Me ayudas a devolverla?-Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente._

_Hyoga le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Caminaron hasta un árbol no muy lejos de allí, en este había un agujero del que salían algunas ramas y unos pequeños chillidos, ese debía de ser el nido. El agujero no estaba muy alto, Hyoga se subió a una rama y luego la niña le dio el pichón, y antes de ponerlo de regreso en su nido el ave le pico el dedo._

_-Jajaja creo que no le caes bien-Dijo la niña riéndose de él._

_-Muy graciosa-Dijo Hyoga dejando al pichón en su nido con sus hermanos para luego bajarse con su dedo sangrante-Bueno ya está en casa-Dijo omitiendo el dolor en su dedo._

_-Sí, nosotros también tenemos que regresar, hay que curarte antes de que se infecte-Dijo la niña tomándolo de la mano herida empezando a jalarlo de regreso a casa._

-Hyoga, ¡Hyoga!-Grita Seiya, llevaba más de diez minutos llamándolo y este no respondía.

Hyoga reacciono y miro a Seiya interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta confundido parpadeando un par de veces con su único ojo bueno.

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto-Dice Seiya cruzándose de brazos muy molesto-Has estado muy raro desde la mañana.

-No me pasa nada-Dice el cisne alejándose de la ventana.

-Sí que te pasa, has estado muy distraído últimamente, no solo hoy, ayer estabas igual, eso no es normal en ti-Dice Shun mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Shun tiene razón, ¿En qué tanto piensas?-Dice Shiryu observándolo acercarse a las escaleras.

-Ya les dije que no me pasa nada, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitacion-Dice Hyoga subiendo las escaleras.

-Tienen razón, está muy raro-Dice Yukio con una mirada suspicaz luego de que el cisne desapareciera en el segundo piso-Me pregunto…¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?

-¿Quién sabe?, de todos modos a mi ni me importa-Dice Itsuko levantándose-Voy a molestar un rato a Yuko y a Yoko-Dice yéndose en dirección contraria a las escaleras.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella-Dice Yukio con aburrimiento.

De regreso con Usagi y las demás. Llegaron al centro comercial, fueron a la heladería y se compraron sus helados, Usagi uno de vainilla, Ami uno de uva, Rei uno de fresa, Makoto uno de pistache, Minako uno de limón y Kagome uno de chocolate, se sentaron en una mesa cercana y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia, pero a Minako le picaba un poco la curiosidad sobre un tema en particular, ¿Por qué Kagome no estaba viviendo en su casa?

-Por favor dinos-Dice Minako con una mirada suplicante.

-Es que…es un poco difícil de explicar-Dice Kagome rascándose una mejilla nerviosa, miro la hora en su reloj, ya eran las 3:45 PM, el tiempo sí que vuela-Dios mío ya es muy tarde-Dice levantándose.

-¿De qué hablas?, todavía es muy temprano-Dice Makoto mirando el reloj.

-Es que le prometí a ese pelón que haría las compras para la cena-Dice Kagome apresurada dejando a las demás un poco confundidas, ¿Al pelón?-Debo irme ya, no veremos luego-Dice corriendo rumbo al supermercado.

-¿A quién se referiría?-Se pregunta Minako más confundida y curiosa que nunca.

-Usagi ¿Tu sabes algo?-Pregunta Rei mirándola, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Eh…pues verán...-Dice Usagi nerviosa-Yo…también tengo que irme ya, nos vemos-Dice levantándose para luego salir corriendo del lugar dejando a todas confundidas.

-¿Y a esa que mosco le pico?-Dice Makoto mirando la dirección en que se fue la rubia.

-No lo sé, ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente-Dice Rei de la misma forma, las demás asintieron.

Usagi corría muy rápido, tenía que alejarse de esas chicas ahora o le sacarían toda la verdad, porque ella si sabia el motivo por el que Kagome no vivía en su casa, y era el mismo motivo por el que ella misma se iría pronto de la suya, eso sí se decidía.

-**Aun no se qué decisión tomar**-Piensa aminorando la velocidad caminando con tranquilidad.

_Usagi y Kagome habían quedado en encontrarse en el parque después del almuerzo, Kagome llego y se sentó junto a Usagi en una banca a charlar hasta que la pelinegra le dijo algo que la sorprendió mucho._

_-¿Irme…de la casa?-Preguntó._

_-Sí, así sería menos doloroso para tus padres-Dijo Kagome mirando la fuente._

_Usagi se quedo pensando un momento, puede que tuviera razón pero…_

_-No lo sé-Dijo mirando al suelo con tristeza._

_-Usagi-Dijo Kagome mirando al cielo-Nosotros, y me refiero no solo a ti y a mí, sino también a los chicos, tenemos un destino que no podemos evitar-Dijo con seriedad cerrando los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos-Desde el momento en que decidimos empezar aquel entrenamiento, ya sabíamos cual sería nuestro destino, y ahora no podemos escapar de él._

_-Lo sé, es algo que ya no puede evitarse-Dijo Usagi._

_Kagome la miro por un momento para luego sonreír._

_-No voy a presionarte-Dijo levantándose, Usagi la miro-Se que tomaras las decisión correcta en el momento preciso, además…-Dijo colocando una mano en su cintura-Aun tenemos mucho tiempo, no nos iremos sin ti-Dijo mirando a Usagi por encima del hombro sonriendo-Nos vemos luego-Dijo yéndose del lugar._

Desde aquel momento Usagi había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, si se iba de su casa sus padres quedarían destrozados, odiaba sobre todo ver a su madre triste, pero si no lo hacia su familia corría un grave peligro, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kido.

-¡Ya llegue!-Grita una chica acercándose a la cocina, en la cual estaba Tatsumi-Aquí están las compras Tatsumi-Dice dejando las cosas en la mesa.

Tatsumi la miro por un momento y luego recordó lo que Itsuko le había dicho minutos antes, trago en seco cuando la chica frente a él lo miraba enojada para luego soltar un bufido y salir de la cocina, esa chica sí que le daba miedo.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?-Pregunta la chica llegando al jardín trasero con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya llegaste-Dice Itsuko quien estaba sentada en una mesa junto con Yukio.

-Dinos Kagome, ¿Usagi ya te dijo algo?-Pregunta Yukio mirando a su hermana trilliza sentándose en medio de Itsuko y ella.

-No, aun no se decide-Dice Kagome con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

-Ya veo-Dice Yukio con desilusión.

-No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila respecto a eso-Dice Itsuko regañándola.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, no puedo obligarla a venir si ella no quiere hacerlo-Dice Kagome mirando a su hermana.

-Kagome tiene razón-Dice Yukio apoyando a su hermana-Además, la razón por la que Usagi aun no se decide es por su familia.

-Es verdad, ella no quiere ver a su mamá llorando-Dice Kagome observando cómo Seiya y Hyoga empezaban una pelea de entrenamiento-``_Pero sé que hay otra razón a parte_´´-Piensa observando al rubio.

-Pues ya que-Dice Itsuko con las manos tras la nuca.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho mi tardanza con esta historia pero ya les dije, mi inspiracion esta por el suelo xP.<br>**

**¡ESPERO SU HERMOSOS Y SENSUALES REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cambios

**¡Hola xO! Aqui les traje el segundo capitulo, como ya estaba listo decidi subirlo de una vez, solo tuve que corregirle una que otra cosa y boila xD.**

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Vuelvo a verte**

**Capitulo 2…Cambios**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó, con pereza estiro el brazo y lo apago, luego se sentó en la cama tallándose un ojo. Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Luna, tomo ropa del armario y se metió al baño, al salir llevaba puesta ropa deportiva de color rosa, su cabello se lo arreglo en sus típicos bombones. Bajo a la cocina y lleno una botella con agua para luego salir de la casa empezando a trotar. Se detuvo frente a un gimnasio y entro.<p>

-Buenos días Usagi-Dice la recepcionista, una joven castaña que empezaba a hacerse muy buena amiga de la rubia.

-Buenos días Gina-Dice Usagi acercándose a ella.

-Tienes suerte, la sala tres está disponible para ti hoy-Dice Gina con una sonrisa, Usagi no era la única que se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana para ir al gimnasio, siempre había mucha gente, sobre todo los fines de semana.

-Muchas gracias Gina-Dice Usagi corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento.

Al entrar encendió la luz y cerró la puerta. Observo a su alrededor, las paredes estaban cubiertas por espejos, habían maquinas por todos lados a excepción de un pequeño espacio donde había una alfombra azul para entrenamiento libre, desde hace ya un par de semanas llevaba esa rutina, pero nadie sabía de ella aun. Usagi estuvo allí hasta las siete, se despidió de Gina y regreso a su casa.

En casa de Usagi…

-Usagi ya levántate-Dice Ikuko tocando a la puerta de la habitacion de su hija, no recibió respuesta alguna pero no se extraño.

-Esa tonta no tiene remedio-Dice una niña pelirosa dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Es verdad, vamos Chibiusa hay que preparar el desayuno-Dice Ikuko caminando hacia las escaleras, la niña asintió con una sonrisa y la siguió.

Al llegar abajo no creían lo que estaban viendo, Usagi estaba sentada en el recibidor quitándose los zapatos. La rubia se levanto y al ver a su madre y a Chibiusa sonrió.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días Chibiusa-Dice subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitacion.

Ikuko y Chibiusa la miraron hasta que desapareció de su vista con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Usagi despierta tan temprano? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Usagi llego a su habitacion, tomo su uniforme de la escuela y se metió a bañar. Luna se despertó y se desperezo, miro hacia la cama donde se supone estaría la rubia dormida para ir a despertarla antes de que se le hiciera tarde, pero se sorprendió al no verla allí.

-¿Usagi se despertó temprano?, lo veo y no lo creo-Dice con incredulidad, escucho la puerta del baño abriéndose y vio a Usagi salir con su uniforme puesto y una toalla envolviendo su cabello.

-Buenos días Luna-Saluda la chica con una sonrisa para luego quitarse la toalla y empezar a peinar su cabello.

-Buenos…días Usagi-Dice la gata parpadeando un par de veces aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-Dice Usagi terminando de arreglarse un bombón en la cabeza.

-Es que se me hace muy extraño que estés despierta tan temprano-Dice Luna entrecerrando los ojos, Usagi soltó una risita.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando-Dice Usagi sin borrar su sonrisa terminando con el segundo bombón-Porque de ahora en adelante me veras despierta a esta hora todos los días-Dice mirando a la gata.

Se acerco a su cama y la arreglo, luego se sentó a la orilla de ésta y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, saco la caja con la envoltura de conejos y la abrió dejando ver el hermoso collar de cristal. Luna se dejo vencer por la curiosidad y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué es eso Usagi?-Pregunta sentándose a su lado.

-Es un collar que me regalo un amigo hace tiempo-Dice la rubia mostrándole el collar.

-Es hermoso-Dice Luna embelesada.

-¡Usagi, el desayuno está listo!-Grita Ikuko desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!-Dice Usagi cerrando la caja para luego guardarla en el cajón y bajar seguida de Luna.

Su padre y su hermano la veían como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente. Desayunaron sin decir palabra y después se retiro cada quien a lo suyo. Usagi caminaba tranquila rumbo a la escuela seguida de Luna, desde hace algunos días había notado un comportamiento muy extraño en la rubia, y no era la única, las chicas también se habían dado cuenta. Llegaron a la escuela, Usagi fue a su salón y se sentó en un lugar al lado de la ventana, se puso a ver el cielo a través de ésta distrayéndose.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando por la cabeza de Usagi?-Pregunta Makoto caminando junto a Ami hacia el salón que compartían con la rubia-Digo, ha estado mas distraída de lo normal y se comporta de una forma muy extraña.

-Tienes razón, me pregunto que le ocurre-Dice Ami leyendo un libro.

-¿Es ese un libro de química avanzada?-Pregunta la castaña con una gotita en la sien.

-Si estudio esto mientras estoy en secundaria cuando esté en preparatoria será más fácil-Dice la peliazul sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Si tú lo dices-Dice Makoto incrédula, ¿Pero de que se sorprendía? Ami siempre ha sido así y es de dudar que cambie.

Llegaron a su salón y la vieron, a Usagi viendo el cielo a través de la ventana, otra vez distraída, lo que les sorprendió de todo eso es que llego TEMPRANO a clases. Decidieron no darle importancia a eso y se acercaron a ella.

-Hola Usagi-Saluda Makoto parándose frente a ella.

-Hola chicas, buenos días-Saluda Usagi reaccionando, no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado con ella hasta que la castaña hablo.

-Usagi…¿Te pasa algo malo?-Pregunta Ami dejando por fin el libro de lado para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Eh?, no ¿Por qué?-Pregunta la rubia confundida ante la pregunta.

-Porque has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente-Dice Makoto apoyándose en la mesa, la rubia la miro aun más confundida.

Makoto y Ami se miraron entre sí con preocupación, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica?

La clase comenzó, Usagi, aunque tenía la vista puesta en el pizarrón, su mente estaba en otra parte.

_-Vamos inténtalo de nuevo-Dijo un hombre de cabello azul mirando a la niña de 7 años en el suelo._

_-Si maestro-Dijo Usagi levantándose, empezó a concentrarse manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto._

_En sus manos empezó a acumularse una especie de energía de color blanco la cual lanzó hacia una enorme roca que estaba enfrente y la hizo pedazos. El niño rubio de 7 años y su maestro la miraban sorprendidos. Usagi respiraba agitadamente con cansancio._

_-Bien hecho Usagi-Dijo su maestro con orgullo, esa niña, aunque solía quejarse mucho durante los entrenamientos y lo hacía perder la paciencia, tenía un gran potencial._

_Usagi se volteo y les sonrió antes de caer inconsciente, el niño rubio la atrapo antes de que tocara la fría nieve._

La campana de salida sonó haciéndola regresar a la realidad, había anotado todas las clases de manera automática e inconsciente. Mientras guardaba sus cosas Makoto y Ami se acercaron a ella.

-Usagi, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras por un helado?-Pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Claro-Dice Usagi devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Las tres salieron de la escuela y fueron a una heladería que quedaba no muy lejos, compraron sus helados y se fueron al parque.

-Bueno chicas, ya me voy-Dice Usagi levantándose una vez termino su helado-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Se despide con una sonrisa para luego empezar a correr a su casa.

Makoto y Ami compartieron miradas angustiadas, algo le pasaba su amiga. Ami utilizo su comunicador para decirles a las otras que se reunieran en el templo Hikawa de inmediato.

En la mansión Kido…

-¡Regresen aquí cobardes!-Grita la trilliza de ojos negros persiguiendo a Seiya y a Kagome que le habían jugado una broma y ahora su cabello estaba cubierto por una cosa pegajosa.

-¡Cobardes es una palabra muy fea!-Grita Kagome sonriendo mientras corría.

-¡Preferimos decir que estamos salvando nuestras vidas de una muerte segura!-Grita Seiya de la misma forma.

-Jajajajaja-Rien ambos.

-¡Vengan aquí!-Grita Itsuko persiguiéndolos escaleras abajo hasta la sala donde los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos.

-Kagome-Dice la trilliza de ojos naranja asomándose en la puerta de la cocina.

La trilliza de ojos dorados la miro y se detuvo abruptamente causando que Seiya chocara con ella y ambos cayeran al suelo, él sobre ella, Itsuko solo los miro caer y se quedo parada a un lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta boca abajo.

-Tu comunicador está sonando-Dice Yukio acuclillándose frente a su hermana.

Kagome levanto el rostro apoyando la barbilla en el suelo y con la mano que no estaba debajo de Seiya tomo el aparato con la forma de un reloj.

-¿Qué sucede chicas? ¿Paso algo malo?-Pregunta al tiempo que Seiya se sentaba con una mano en la nariz permitiéndole a ella sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

-**No, nada de eso**-Se oye la voz de Rei al otro lado-**Es que…queremos hablar contigo, es sobre Usagi-**Dice con preocupación.

-¿Are?...está bien ¿Están todas en el templo Hikawa?-Pregunta la ojidorada con seriedad.

-**Sí, te esperaremos-**Dice Rei con el mismo tono preocupado.

-Bien, estaré allá en unos minutos-Dice Kagome levantándose para luego apagar el comunicador.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Tsukino?-Pregunta Itsuko cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé, pero puedo darme una idea-Dice Kagome para luego empezar a caminar a la salida-Volveré en un rato, no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras vuelvo-Dice amenazadoramente refiriéndose a cierto castaño y a cierto joven de cabello azul para luego irse corriendo de la mansión.

-Peleamos contra Saga, Hilda y Poseidón pero ninguno de ellos da tanto miedo como esa mujer-Dice Shiryu con varias gotitas estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza, todos, incluidos Itsuko e Ikki asintieron en acuerdo.

En el templo Hikawa…

Pocos minutos después de que Rei llamara a Kagome, la ojidorada llego corriendo, le explicaron lo que pasaba con Usagi y ella se cruzo de brazos asintiendo a cada palabra.

-Dicen que Usagi ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente y que cuando se lo dicen ella las mira confundida-Dice Kagome pensativa con una mano en la barbilla-¿No se han puesto a pensar que es muy probable que por fin este madurando?-Pregunta mirándolas a todas.

Se las veía muy pensativas, probablemente Kagome tenga razón y Usagi por fin este madurando y asumiendo su papel de princesa y líder de las Sailor Senshi.

-Y si tanto les preocupa, pregúntenle directamente que le pasa, díganle que está autorizada por mí a hablar-Dice Kagome dándoles la espalda-Puede que no quiera decírselos todavía, así que no la presionen ¿Si? Ella les dirá todo cuando esté lista-Dice mirándolas con una sonrisa-Nos vemos luego-Se va.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-Dice Minako viendo en la dirección en la que se fue la chica.

-La única forma de saberlo es preguntándole a Usagi-Dice Rei mirando al cielo.

A la noche en casa de Usagi…

La rubia se encontraba en su habitacion haciendo sus deberes de la escuela, Chibiusa estaba sentada en la cama observándola con una ceja alzada, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Esa no era Baka-Usagi, era alguien totalmente diferente ¿Quién era ella y que hizo con Usagi?

-Listo, ya termine-Dice la rubia para luego guardar todo y arreglar los útiles de mañana bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirosa-Es raro que estés tan callada-Dice mirando a la niña sobre su cama con curiosidad, por lo regular siempre la estaba molestando.

-Es raro que estés haciendo tus deberes-Contraataca la niña mirándola con suspicacia.

Usagi sonrió con malicia y gateo hasta la cama donde ataco a Chibiusa con cosquillas.

-jajajajaja no por favor, ya basta jajajajaja-Ríe la pelirosa sin poder defenderse.

Usagi siguió haciéndole cosquillas por un rato y luego la dejo en paz, se levanto del suelo y bajo a la cocina dejando a Chibiusa mas confundida que antes.

Aprovecho que su madre no estaba en casa y se encargo de hacer la cena, mientras se enfriaba un poco subió a su habitacion a buscar un libro de la escuela, de historia para ser más exactos.

-La cena ya esta lista Chibiusa vamos a comer-Dice Usagi saliendo de la habitacion con el libro en las manos seguida de la niña.

Llegaron a la cocina y comieron, Usagi leía el libro mientras comía, Chibiusa dedujo que estaba estudiando y no dejaba de mirarla con una mezcla entre asombro y confusión. Aparto su mirada de la rubia al probar la comida, sus papilas gustativas se sintieron en el cielo, vacio el plato en menos de un minuto y cuando termino se dio cuenta de algo, mamá Ikuko no estaba en casa, de hecho solo ella y Usagi estaban allí, entonces…

-Usagi-Dice llamando la atención de la rubia que se levantaba para lavar su plato y el de ella-¿Quién cocino?

Usagi la miro por un momento y luego le sonrió-Yo lo hice-Dice tomando ambos platos para luego ir a lavarlos, Kagome le había estado enseñando a cocinar, ella le tenía mucha más paciencia que Makoto y supo cómo enseñarle para que entendiera.

Chibiusa la miro sorprendida, ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar así si antes lo quemaba todo o le quedaba muy salado?, y lo más importante ¿Quién tuvo la paciencia para enseñarle?, de lo que si estaba segura es que después de probar esa comida no podría volver a comer comida corriente…JAMÁS.

Usagi regreso a su habitación y siguió estudiando, mañana tendrían examen de historia y no quería reprobar otra vez. Quería hacer feliz a su mamá antes de decirle que tendría que irse, ya lo había pensado demasiado y había tomado una decisión, se iría a la mansión Kido con Kagome y los demás, sin embargo aun no hallaba la forma menos dolorosa para decirle a su madre.

Vio la hora en el reloj, 7:45 PM, sería mejor irse a dormir, mañana se levantaría a la misma hora de hoy, quizá media hora más temprano para poder estudiar cuando regrese del gimnasio. Tomo su celular y marco un número.

-Hola Gina, quería saber si mañana podría ir a las cuatro treinta, es que tengo que estudiar para un examen y debo llegar temprano a la casa-Dice levantándose del suelo para ir a apagar la luz.

-**Empiezo a trabajar a las cuatro para ver que todo esté en orden y limpiar un poco así que descuida, te estaré esperando-**Contesta la muchacha con tono alegre.

-Muchas gracias Gina-Dice Usagi feliz para luego colgar.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y se acostó dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mansión Kido…

Hyoga se encontraba en su habitación sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, miraba la hermosa luna llena en el cielo nocturno. No sabía porque, pero desde que era un niño, cada vez que miraba la luna lo invadía un sentimiento de nostalgia. Guio la vista de su único ojo visible hacia el escritorio que estaba en la habitacion, sobre este había un marco de color blanco con una fotografía. Camino hacia el escritorio y tomo el marco, la fotografía era de un niño y una niña, ambos rubios de ojos azules, detrás de ellos, con muy mala cara, estaba Camus con los brazos cruzados.

Recordaba el día que se habían tomado esa fotografía, fue un mes después de que Isaac desapareciera en el océano por salvar a Hyoga.

…

_-De verdad planea hacerlo-Dijo Usagi de 9 años viendo a Hyoga de misma edad a lo lejos, luego regreso corriendo a la casa-¡Isaac! ¡Isaac!-Grito llamando la atención del chico peliverde que estaba amarrando unos leños._

_-¿Qué sucede Usagi?-Pregunto al verla tan angustiada._

_-Es…es Hyoga-Dice la rubia cansada-Va a romper el hielo en donde se encuentra su madre-Dijo asustada._

_Isaac la miro asustado y junto con ella corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba Hyoga. Al llegar Usagi empezó a respirar agitada con el terror marcado en sus ojos, había un enorme agujero en el lugar y Hyoga no estaba._

_-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-Pregunto al ver a Isaac parándose a la orilla del agujero-No me digas que…_

_-Iré a buscar a Hyoga-Dijo Isaac lanzándose al agua._

_Usagi, sin nada más que hacer, fue a la casa a buscar varios abrigos gruesos y luego regreso al lugar, se arrodillo a la orilla esperando y rezando por que ambos estuvieran bien. A los pocos minutos ambos salieron del agua, pero una ventisca demasiado fuerte evito que Isaac se sujetara de la orilla y cayó al agua siendo arrastrado por la corriente._

…

Se despertó sudando y agitada, Luna también despertó y la miro preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Usagi?-Pregunta acercándose a ella.

La rubia empezó a regular su respiración y la miro.

-Sí, solo fue…una pesadilla-Dice con una mano en la frente.

Una pesadilla de la realidad, nunca pudo sacarse la muerte de Isaac de la cabeza, y sabía que al igual que ella, Hyoga también se sentía culpable por ello. Miro el reloj, 4:15 AM, ya era inútil intentar volver a dormirse. Se levanto y tomo ropa del armario, se metió al baño y al salir vestía ropa deportiva de color celeste.

-Me voy Luna, volveré a las seis treinta-Dice saliendo de la habitacion, Luna se quedo callada viéndola marcharse.

Llego al gimnasio, saludo a Gina que limpiaba una vitrina y se fue a una de las salas a entrenar. A las 6:30 regreso a casa, se dio una ducha, se puso su uniforme y se puso a estudiar bajo la atenta mirada de Luna.

-_**Me pregunto que habrá soñado anoche para haber despertado de esa manera**_-Piensa con preocupación.

¿Qué más daba?, lo más seguro es que la muchacha ya lo haya olvidado por lo que ya no valía la pena preguntarle, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Por otro lado Usagi no dejaba de pensar en ello, ese sueño, o más bien recuerdo, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

-_**Como desearía, que nada de aquello hubiera sucedido**_-Piensa fijando su vista en un punto desconocido de su habitacion.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a partir del capitulo 3 voy a poner una ficha técnica de mis personajes xP, tambien una de Kagome y Usagi para que sepan como serán a partir de ahora xD.<br>**

**¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSISIMOS REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Cuídate

**¡Hola xD! Bueno aqui les traje el capitulo 3, la ficha tecnica del primer personaje estará abajo n_n. **

**Por cierto, que lindo el dibujo que hice para la portada ¿verdad? Me quedó muy sexy xD, ya que una imagen de estos dos no existía decidí crearla yo n_n. **

**Aqui les dejo:**

**Vuelvo a verte**

**Capitulo 3…Cuídate.**

* * *

><p>Varias semanas después…<p>

Esa noche no había dormido casi nada, toda la noche había tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez, sin embargo ya no recordaba de que trataba y tampoco tenía ganas de acordarse. Bajo a la cocina en donde vio a Seiya y a Shun hablando animadamente hasta que lo vieron entrar a la cocina, tomo algo del refrigerador y tal como entro salió, sin decirles ni una palabra. Shun y Seiya se miraron entre sí preocupados, puede que no lo hayan visto de frente pero se notaba a leguas que Hyoga no había dormido bien, en cuanto Kagome despertara tendrían que hablar con ella al respecto.

La chica por su parte estaba en su habitacion, acababa de despertar y estaba sentada en su cama estirándose para desperezarse, se había dormido muy tarde anoche estudiando para un examen que tendrían el lunes, no quería reprobar. Se levanto, se fue a dar una ducha y se vistió, luego arreglo su cama y amarro las cortinas para así salir de la habitacion. Al llegar abajo, se sorprendió al ser jalada de los brazos por otros muy fuertes hasta la cocina y ser sentada bruscamente en una silla, eran Shiryu y Seiya, Shun también entro seguido de Ikki y cuatro chicas cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?-Pregunta mirándolos a todos alternativamente.

-Queremos hablar contigo-Dice Seiya cruzado de brazos.

-Es Hyoga-Dice Shiryu-Shun y Seiya lo vieron más temprano y notaron que no había dormido nada-Dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Y…¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?-Pregunta Kagome mirando a Shiryu un poco nerviosa, ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

-No te hagas la tonta-Dice Ikki acercándose a ella señalándola con un dedo amenazador-Todos aquí sabemos que tu sabes lo que pasa con el pato así que habla-Dice cruzándose de brazos, no es que estuviera preocupado por Hyoga, claro que no, él y el pato no se llevaban bien…lo que pasa es que ya estaba cansado de esto y quería terminar de una vez por todas, sí, eso.

-No…se dé que me estás hablando-Dice Kagome mirando al techo nerviosa.

-Por el amor de Dios ya díselos-Dice una de las chicas, cabello negro y ojos marrones-Estoy harta de esta situación así que habla de una buena vez-Dice exasperada.

-Yuko cálmate-Dice la otra chica, cabello y ojos castaños.

-¡No me digas que me calme Yoko! ¿Acaso tú no estás cansada de todo esto?-Dice Yuko enojada mirando a su gemela, Yoko solo desvió la mirada fastidiada.

-Creo que es mejor que les digas ya, algo me dice que no te dejaran ir hasta que hables-Dice Itsuko con las manos tras la nuca.

Kagome miro a sus cuatro hermanas y luego volvió a mirar a los chicos, Itsuko tenía razón pero…

-Es que…no puedo-Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en la ceja, todos la miraron confundidos-Le prometí a Hyoga que no le diría nada a nadie.

Todos se callaron por un momento, comprendían a Kagome, ella es incapaz de romper una promesa y menos si es una que le hizo a un amigo.

-Ya se-Dice Yukio tomando unas servilletas y un lápiz que llevaba consigo y se los dio a Kagome-Le prometiste no decirlo, pero no hay nada que te impida escribirlo-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad-Dice Kagome tomando las servilletas para empezar a escribir, cuando termino se las entrego a la ojinaranja-Bueno…yo me voy a hacer las compras, nos vemos-Dice caminando hacia la puerta quitando el seguro-Y otra cosa, eso…no lo supieron de mi-Dice para luego salir de la cocina sonriente, pobres tontos.

Yukio comenzó a leer.

Lo que pasa con Hyoga es que ha estado teniendo un sueño muy raro, me dijo que solo suele tenerlo en las noches de luna llena por alguna extraña razón. Ese sueño se repite toda la noche y no lo deja descansar, y lo peor es que a la mañana siguiente no recuerda nada de aquel sueño. Me hizo prometer no decirlo porque era algo muy extraño y pensaba que se burlarían de él y no le creerían, o al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿El pato solo tuvo una pesadilla?-Pregunta Ikki con un tono imperceptible de burla.

-Solo lo tiene en luna llena ¿Qué clase de sueño será?-Pregunta Yoko con curiosidad.

Todos excepto Itsuko y Yukio se pusieron a pensar. Itsuko decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Aun hay cosas que no les dijo-Dice con una sonrisa burlona, todos la miraron confundidos-A lo que me refiero es que solo les dijo lo que pasaba con Hyoga esta mañana, pero no les dijo lo que querían saber-Dice dándoles la espalda mirándolos sobre el hombro sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual se ensancho al ver las caras de sorpresa que hacían al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababan de cometer al dejarla ir.

-Demonios-Dice Seiya golpeándose la frente con una mano, que estúpidos habían sido.

-Bueno, ustedes querían saber lo que pasaba con él esta mañana y Kagome los complació diciéndoselos-Dice Yukio tirando las servilletas a la basura-Si le hubieran especificado que querían saber que le pasaba desde hace semanas talvés, y solo talvés se hubiera quedado y les hubiera contado todo-Dice con una sonrisa.

-Pero por como hablan ustedes deben de saber algo ¿No?-Dice Seiya señalándolas con un dedo acusador.

-Si…pero no por eso vamos a decírselos-Dice Itsuko caminando hacia la puerta seguida de Yukio-No se ustedes pero yo quiero vivir-Dice para luego salir de la cocina.

-Es verdad, si les contamos Kagome nos matara-Dice Yukio sin borrar su sonrisa-Adiosito-Dice saliendo de la cocina.

Todos miraban la puerta abierta de la cocina por donde se habían ido aquellas dos y suspiraron, de verdad que dejar ir a la ojidorada había sido una gran estupidez.

Kagome por su parte había salido corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión antes de que los chicos la atraparan y la hicieran hablar, ella sabía perfectamente lo que ellos querían saber, pero como le habían pedido que les dijera lo que pasaba con Hyoga esa mañana pues…no iba a darles más información que esa, y eso no es todo, eso no era lo que había prometido no decir, eso lo podía publicar hasta en internet si quería, más bien era otra cosa que si es por ella se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Hyoga era como un hermano para ella y lo secretos entre hermanos se respetan, de todos modos, todos terminarían enterándose tarde o temprano.

-_**Y lo más probable es que suceda muy temprano**_-Piensa acelerando el paso, antes de ir a comprar las cosas le haría una pequeña visita.

En casa de Usagi…

Acababa de llegar del gimnasio y salió de bañarse, era sábado por lo que no tenía que ir a la escuela pero si tenía muchos deberes que hacer, se puso a hacerlos bajo la atenta mirada de Luna quien estaba acostada en una almohada a un lado de la mesa baja.

-_**Es la primera vez que veo a Usagi haciendo sus deberes de la escuela un fin de semana-**_Piensa sentándose para ver que tarea hacía-_**Y por sobre todo de matemáticas**_-Piensa sorprendida.

En eso tocaron la puerta llamando la atención de ambas.

-Adelante-Dice Usagi volviendo su atención al cuaderno.

-Hola Usagi-Saluda Kagome entrando en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hola Kagome-Dice Usagi mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Las chicas hablaron contigo?-Pregunta la ojidorada sentándose frente a ella.

-Sí, pero aun no les he dicho nada, aunque sé que tengo tu permiso-Dice la rubia volviendo a escribir.

Luna las escuchaba en silencio volviendo a acostarse sin llamar la atención, esta era una gran oportunidad de averiguar lo que pasaba con Usagi.

-Es verdad, fui yo quien te dijo que mantuvieras el secreto-Dice Kagome sonriendo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas-Nadie debe enterarse de nuestra misión aun, pero son tus amigas, tienen derecho a enterarse después de todo-Dice cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, pero aun no puedo decirles nada-Dice Usagi cerrando el cuaderno y el libro de matemáticas, ya había terminado un deber, le quedaban tres más-Lo hare cuando me vaya a la mansión.

-Sera esta semana ¿Cierto?-Pregunta Kagome abriendo los ojos para mirar a su amiga.

-Si, después de que entreguen los resultados de los exámenes finales-Dice la rubia levantándose para guardar el libro y el cuaderno de matemáticas tomando los de química y volvió a sentarse.

-Ya veo, entonces está decidido-Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa baja con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Así es, ya empaque algunas de mis cosas, apenas le diga todo a mi mamá me iré-Dice Usagi cerrando los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos mostrando decisión-Si en ese momento me quedo hasta que papá llegue sé que no me dejara ir-Dice con fastidio.

-Eso demuestra que tu papá es más protector que la señorita Ikuko-Dice Kagome con una risita.

-Para mi desgracia-Dice Usagi con pesar agachando la cabeza, quería mucho a su padre, pero a veces la sobreprotegía demasiado.

Kagome se quedo un rato más y luego se marchó para hacer las compras, aunque la verdad no quería regresar a la mansión donde seguramente todos la estarían esperando para interrogarla nuevamente sobre Hyoga, que pereza. Usagi por su lado, estaba muy nerviosa, el lunes entregaban los resultados de los exámenes y ese mismo día le diría a su madre que debía irse ya, pero también pensaba que mientras más rápido lo hiciera menos doloroso sería.

Llegó el lunes, Kagome salió de la escuela y regreso a la mansión, entró teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera, no quería encontrarse con nadie, lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era ir y descansar un rato a su habitación sin que nadie la molestara, ya había tenido suficiente con lo que habían hecho hoy en la escuela y el examen, en el que estaba segura no había salido muy bien pues no la habían dejado estudiar cómo se debía. Logro llegar a su habitación sin ser detectada y al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie la molestara.

Tiro su mochila sobre el escritorio que tenía en la habitación y se tiro a la cama boca abajo con pesar soltando un gran suspiro.

-Que suspiro-Dice alguien sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas.

-Itsuko-Dice Kagome mirándola, le había dado un buen susto-No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste-Se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Como lo lamento-Dice la ojinegra mirando a su trilliza con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-_**Si es así ¿Entonces por qué sonríes de esa manera?-**_Piensa Kagome mirando a su hermana con reproche.

-Tsukino viene hoy ¿No es así?-Pregunta Itsuko mirándose las uñas.

-Así es-Dice Kagome levantándose de la cama para luego caminar hacia la ventana donde estaba su hermana y se cruzo de brazos-Hoy entregan los resultados de los exámenes en su escuela-Sonríe con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo y…hablando de exámenes, ¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunta Itsuko con una sonrisa de burla.

-No preguntes-Dice Kagome dejando caer los brazos y agachando la cabeza deprimida, Itsuko ensancho su sonrisa.

En la escuela de Usagi…

La rubia se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con Makoto y Ami, al llegar cerca de la salida vieron a una multitud de alumnos amontonados frente a la pizarra de los resultados de los exámenes donde estaban los nombres de todos los alumnos de tercer año en orden, desde los que sacaron las peores calificaciones, hasta los que sacaron las mejores. Makoto, siendo la más alta de las tres se acerco a ver, mientras Usagi y Ami la esperaban en la zona segura, a los pocos minutos Makoto salió con una cara de asombro y se acerco a las chicas.

-¿En qué lugar quedaste Makoto?-Pregunta Ami llamando la atención de la castaña.

-En el 33-Dice Makoto sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué te sorprende?, siempre quedas en ese lugar-Pregunta la peliazul confundida.

-No es por eso por lo que estoy sorprendida-Dice negando con la cabeza-Usagi ¿Ya viste?-Pregunta mirando a la rubia quien parpadeo un par de veces.

Usagi se acerco a la pizarra seguida de Ami y busco su nombre, y lo encontró al igual que su amiga peliazul que abrió los ojos como platos.

-No puedo creerlo-Dice sorprendida para luego mirar a su amiga-¿Empataste conmigo en el primer lugar?

Todos los que conocían a la rubia la miraron con una gran sorpresa ¿Cómo fue que una chica tan torpe y distraída saco la nota máxima en un examen logrando empatar con la mejor estudiante de tercer año?

Usagi suspiro con cansancio, ya sabía que esto pasaría, todos habían comenzado a murmurar que a lo mejor había hecho trampa, eso la hizo enojar.

-¡Para que sepan!-Dice alzando la voz mas no gritando para que todos se callaran y le prestaran atención-Yo no hice trampa, solo estudie como cualquier alumno normal haría-Empieza a caminar rumbo a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas y los demás alumnos.

Ami y Makoto ahora comprendían porque el profesor le había pedido a Usagi repetir el examen después de clases. La rubia llego a su casa y apenas entro su madre la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y una siniestra sonrisa que de cierta forma la asusto.

-Umino pasó por aquí hace rato-Dice Ikuko sin borrar su macabra sonrisa-Me dijo que la semana pasada tuvieron un examen.

-Es cierto-Dice Usagi buscando en su maletín sacando una hoja de papel de éste para luego entregársela a su madre-Ten.

Ikuko tomo el examen y al ver la nota quedo en shock, en la esquina superior izquierda había marcado un 100 en rojo dentro de un circulo, miro a su hija estupefacta, ella solo le sonrió y subió a su habitación sin decir nada, hoy se iría y debía empacar lo que le quedaba, luego hablaría con su madre al respecto.

Ikuko por su parte se había ido a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y no dejaba de ver el examen, su hija había cambiado bastante las últimas semanas, cualquier padre pensaría que por fin está madurando, pero para ella significaba que algo iba a ocurrir, su instinto materno se lo decía a gritos. Usagi termino de arreglar lo que le faltaba en las dos maletas y luego bajo, era el momento de hablar con su madre, fue a la cocina donde se encontró con ella, Ikuko tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro y los ojos cerrados, había notado la intromisión de su hija en la cocina pero no podía abrir los ojos, no quería.

-Mamá, debo hablar contigo-Dice Usagi con seriedad, Ikuko aun no abría los ojos.

-Lo sé-Dice la peliazul abriendo los ojos sin mirar a Usagi-Ya es hora ¿no?-Usagi asintió, no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez-Ya me lo temía, pero creí que el día llegaría tan pronto.

-Ni yo, pero así son las cosas-Dice Usagi con tristeza mirando al suelo-Ambas lo sabemos.

-Sí, todo estaba escrito desde el día en que Camus vino a buscarte cuando eras niña-Dice Ikuko mirando a su hija que le devolvió la mirada.

-Es verdad, él vino aquí al sentir el poder que emanaba de mi-Dice Usagi sentándose en una silla frente a Ikuko-Logro convencer a mi papá y luego de eso me llevo a entrenar con él a Siberia-Dice con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Si-Dice Ikuko para luego soltar un suspiro-Hija prométeme una cosa-La rubia la observo con curiosidad-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Usagi parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió comprensiva.

-Te lo prometo…será mejor que vaya ahora mismo o sino papá no me dejará ir-Dice levantándose y antes de salir de la cocina le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre-Te amo mamá.

-Yo también te amo hija-Dice Ikuko correspondiendo al abrazo-Ve con cuidado-Dice mirando a su hija con una sonrisa maternal, Usagi asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Al llegar tomo su celular y marco un número en particular.

En la mansión Kido…

Kagome caminaba rumbo a la cocina, aun no se había cambiado el uniforme, después de que Itsuko se marchara de su habitación se acostó y se quedo dormida, al despertar su estomago se quejo de hambre. Antes de llegar a la escalera su celular sonó.

-Hola Usagi ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta deteniendo sus pasos a mitad de camino.

-**Solo te llamaba para avisarte que voy en camino**-Dice Usagi.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?-Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad.

-**Mejor de lo que esperaba-**Dice Usagi con alivio-**Me iré ya antes de que mi papá llegue.**

-Bien, comeré algo y te esperare afuera-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

Ambas cortaron la llamada y Kagome reanudo su camino. Al llegar a la sala todos estaban allí, incluyendo a Hyoga quien una vez mas estaba mirando distraído por una ventana, la ojidorada se acerco a él y lo jalo hasta la cocina, cerró la puerta con seguro y coloco una barrera de cosmos en ella para que los otros metiches no escucharan su conversación.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?-Pregunta el rubio mirándola con desconfianza.

-Oh vamos, ¿Puede haber una razón importante para traerte a la cocina contra tu voluntad?-Pregunta Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

Hyoga se cruzo de brazos y la miro como diciendo ``Como si no te conociera´´, ella rio nerviosa y acerco al refrigerador.

-Solo quería decirte que Usagi viene en camino-Dice sacando un sándwich de pavo que Saiya había dejado en el desayuno.

Hyoga ante eso se puso tenso sin saber porque, la noticia simplemente….lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Dime ¿Qué harás cuando llegue?-Pregunta Kagome con emoción.

-Yo…no lo sé-Dice Hyoga recobrando la compostura, la chica se desilusionó-Por cierto, ¿Qué ese sándwich que te estás comiendo no era de Seiya?-Pregunta señalándolo.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, era-Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa para luego darle un gran mordisco y tragar-Esta es mi venganza por no dejarme estudiar, ahora, vamos, le dije a Usagi que la esperaría afuera y no quiero estar ahí sola-Se termina el sándwich y abre la puerta y al otro lado vio a Seiya, Shun y Shiryu.

Decidió ignorarlos y volvió a jalar a Hyoga hasta salir de la mansión e ir al lugar en el que esperaría a Usagi.

Los otros por su lado estaban decepcionados, creían que podrían escuchar un poco de aquella conversación en la cocina, pero la chica se las había ingeniado para frustrar sus planes con una barrera de cosmos en la puerta, malvada, ya que, tarde o temprano descubrirían lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que no sabían es que esa explicación tenía cabello rubio y venia en camino.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado n_n, aqui tienen la primera ficha técnica:<br>**

**Yuko**, la menor de las gemelas Higurashi. Suele ser bastante necia cuando se le pide un favor, su actitud puede variar con respecto a su estado de humor, si está feliz hará lo que le pides sin chistar, si esta triste se esconde para que nadie ni siquiera sus hermanas sientan lastima por ella, si está molesta pasara todo el día de brazos cruzados o mandándote miradas asesinas para que ni se te ocurra dirigirle la palabra. Es una persona bastante orgullosa, por lo que detesta recibir o pedir ayuda a quien sea. Se identifica de cierta forma con Ikki, ya que ella también mato a su maestro, aunque en su caso fue un accidente ya que en aquel entonces no podía controlar sus poderes de oscuridad y termino liberándolos en una explosión.

**La siguiente sera de Yoko n_n, y recuerden, Yuko y Yoko son menores que Kagome, Itsuko y Yukio por un año n_n.**

**¡ESPERO SUS SENSUALES REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reencuentro

**¿Que honda mi gente? ¿Como están? Los extrañé xD...Lamento mucho haberme tardado tando en actualizar, pero cuando no hay inspiracion no hay...la muy maldita me venia de momentos y despues se iba dejandome colgada TT_TT.**

**Bueno, sin mas preambulos aqui les dejo:**

**Vuelvo a verte.**

**Capitulo 4…Reencuentro.**

* * *

><p>Estaba nerviosa, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más fuerte, podía jurar que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Hoy, después de cinco largos años, volvería a verlo.<p>

-_**Dios mío que nervios**__-_Piensa Usagi al borde de un colapso.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la mansión, solo una esquina más y la divisaría. Al hacerlo su corazón dio un vuelco, frente a la reja vio a Kagome la cual no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de un joven de cabellos rubios recostado en la reja con su único ojo visible cerrado y de brazos cruzados, chico que pudo reconocer perfectamente. No había cambiado mucho, pensó ella, seguía siendo tal cual lo recordaba, la única diferencia era que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una venda ¿Qué le habría pasado?, era la pregunta que cruzaba por su cabeza. Respiro hondo y decidida camino hacia ellos.

Kagome soltó un bostezo, estaba cansada y aburrida, quería ir a dormir un poco antes de la cena pero Usagi no aparecía por ningún sitio. Al voltear a un lado, por fin logro divisar la cabellera rubia atada en dos bombones.

-Ya era hora-Dice mirando a su amiga con reproche.

Hyoga abrió su ojo y miro en la misma dirección que la pelinegra sorprendiéndose bastante, Usagi no había cambiado mucho, solo su cabello que había crecido bastante, y a su parecer se veía hermosa. Ante ese pensamiento un sonrojo imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada a un punto desconocido, Usagi lo había notado pero prefirió hacerse la inocente y pasar ese hecho por alto.

-Lo siento, es que mi papá me atrapo justo cuando salí de la casa-Dice rascándose una mejilla apenada-Si no hubiera sido por mi mamá y Shingo no me lo habría podido quitar de encima.

-Ya veo-Dice Kagome con una gotita anime resbalándole por la sien, el señor Kenji era todo un caso.

Miro a ambos rubios alternativamente, estos dos necesitaban espacio y ella hacia un muy mal tercio allí. Tomo las maletas de Usagi confundiéndola un poco.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa cómplice-Así que yo me adelantare adentro y dejare tus cosas en tu habitación-Se retira sin borrar su sonrisa.

Una vez estuvieron solos no supieron que hacer, no se veían desde hace mucho y bueno…El silencio para Usagi se volvió algo muy incomodo, presto atención al ojo vendado de Hyoga, ese podría ser o no un buen tema para empezar una conversación.

-¿Qué le paso a tu ojo?-Pregunta preocupada y curiosa, Hyoga la miro por un momento.

-Fue durante una pelea-Responde el chico con la mirada gacha, era lo único que podía responderle, no le podía decir que había sido durante una pelea contra Isaac a quien habían creído muerto ¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que ahora si era verdad que estaba muerto y por sus propias manos?, definitivamente no podía decírselo.

Usagi lo miro con desconfianza, Hyoga le estaba ocultando algo, lo conocía como a la palma de su manoy por eso mismo prefirió dejarlo así. Se acerco a él y coloco su mano derecha sobre su ojo vendado, Hyoga la observo confundido y ella solo le sonrió. Una luz blanca comenzó a brillar en la mano de Usagi y a los pocos segundos desapareció, la rubia le quito la venda bajo su confusa mirada.

-Ábrelo-Dice Usagi con una sonrisa dulce.

Hyoga obedeció y abrió su ojo izquierdo, se sorprendió al notar que podía ver perfectamente con él, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, su maestro Camus le había mencionado que Usagi poseía un poder curativo bastante interesante y poco común, con lo sucedido en ese momento pudo comprobarlo literalmente con sus propios ojos.

-Gracias Usagi-Dice con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por ella.

-No hay de qué.

A partir de allí el ambiente entre ambos se hizo más liviano y pudieron iniciar una conversación mientras caminaban al interior de la mansión.

Kagome llego a la sala donde se encontró con Seiya, al parecer sus hermanas y los muchachos decidieron quedarse en la cocina pues escucho un plato rompiéndose...tenía tres posibles sospechosos que pudieron haberlo lanzado: Itsuko, Yuko o Ikki, alguno de estos tres tuvo que haber sido el responsable, pero en ese momento eso no era algo de suma importancia. Empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras y antes de llegar tropezó con una de las maletas de Usagi, suerte que Seiya se dio cuenta y la sostuvo justo a tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?-La ayuda a enderezarse dejando las tres maletas en el suelo.

-Gracias a ti si-Dice Kagome sonriéndole.

Entre ambos subieron las cosas a la nueva habitación de Usagi, que por conveniencia del plan de Kagome estaba justo al frente de la de Hyoga, muajaja. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ciertos rubios los observaron a escondidas.

-Por favor, dime que te diste cuenta-Dice Usagi asomando solo su cabeza y una de sus manos por la esquina de la pared.

-Desde hace mucho que me di cuenta-Dice Hyoga de la misma manera.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con maldad, luego salieron de esa esquina dejándose ver.

-Creo que es momento de que Usagi Cupido haga su labor-Junta sus manos moviéndolas de forma maquiavélica-Y tu Hyoga serás mi ayudante.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el ayudante?-Pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque no creo que quieras ser Hyoga Cupido ¿O sí?-Pregunta la chica con una sonrisa de burla, esto era igual que cuando eran niños.

-Creo que me quedo de ayudante-Responde Hyoga sin borrar su sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos, los que estaban en la cocina salieron, Yuko e Ikki salieron de último y parecían estar discutiendo por algo. Itsuko y Yukio fueron, al parecer, las únicas que se dieron cuenta de que Usagi estaba allí, Yoko trataba de calmar a su gemela mientras Shun trataba de hacer lo mismo con Ikki…sin muchos resultados, Shiryu trataba de ayudar pero le era casi imposible acercarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunta Kagome asustando a todo el mundo por su repentina presencia-¿Me quieren explicar porque están discutiendo ustedes dos?-Señala a ambos que se miraron con infinito desprecio sin responder a su pregunta.

La ojidorada, sintiéndose ignorada, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar con ellos y los hizo distanciarse con los brazos antes de que se mataran, si los dejaba destruir la mansión durante la ausencia de Saori ésta le daría un regaño magistral, y no solo ella, Tatsumi estaría dándole la lata por mucho tiempo y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Escuchen, ya no me importa el porqué están discutiendo esta vez, pero no peleen dentro de la casa o Saori nos matara si la destruyen-Dice con cierto temor, la pelilila cuando se enojaba daba un poco de miedo.

Ikki y Yuko ante esas palabras comenzaron a sudar frio, era mejor dejar las cosas así, después de todo su discusión era por una tontería sin fundamento.

-Usagi, que bueno verte-Dice Yukio acercándose a la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo Yui, hace mucho que no te veía-Dice Usagi con una sonrisa.

Fue allí donde el resto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y las chicas corrieron a saludarla.

-Así que a la final se decidió a venir-Dice Itsuko parándose a un lado de Kagome con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, su mamá se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa-Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su papá jajajaja.

Usagi saludo también a las demás y se presento con los chicos, al ver a Shiryu comprobó que lo que Hyoga le había dicho momentos antes era cierto, el chico estaba ciego.

-Permíteme hacer algo Shiryu-Coloca ambas manos en los ojos del chico y la misma luz blanca brillo en sus manos y luego desapareció, quito sus manos y lo vio con una sonrisa-Ahora abre los ojos.

Shiryu, un poco dudoso, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al principio lo vio todo muy borroso, solo veía manchas de colores, pero después pudo ver claramente a todos los que estaban allí presentes. Estaba realmente sorprendido con esto, y no era el único, los demás a excepción de Kagome y Hyoga tenían los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión.

-Así que…posees un poder curativo-Dice Yukio siendo la primera en reaccionar recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la rubia-Increíble.

-El anciano maestro y Shunrei se pondrán muy contentos cuando se enteren de que recuperaste la visión-Dice Kagome acercándose a Shiryu con una sonrisa, él asintió devolviéndosela.

-Muchas gracias Usagi, no sé como pagártelo-Dice mirando a la rubia.

-No es nada me gusta ayudar, y si mi poder me ayuda a hacer felices a los demás eso es más que suficiente para mí-Dice la rubia ensanchando su sonrisa.

Los chicos querían conocerla un poco más así que se sentaron a charlar un poco en la sala, al ver el comportamiento tan familiar que Hyoga tenía con ella no pudieron evitar preguntar la razón.

-Así que entrenaron juntos-Dice Seiya con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y cómo fue que soportaste un entrenamiento con Camus?-Pregunta Shun con curiosidad.

-Pues…digamos que solo había que saber cómo tratar con él-Dice Usagi rascándose una mejilla.

-Ya veo-Dice Shun parpadeando un par de veces.

Un rato después tocaba hacer la cena, le tocaba a Kagome hacerla y Usagi se ofreció a ayudarla, las demás chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones o a la biblioteca mientras que los chicos se quedaron en la sala y observaban a Hyoga con una sonrisa picara.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué me están mirando así?-Pregunta el rubio un poco cansado de esas miradas.

-Si claro, haz que no lo sabes-Responde Seiya en tono pícaro, Hyoga seguía sin entender por lo que alzo una ceja confundido-Se te nota a leguas que Usagi te gusta-Ensancha su sonrisa al tiempo que en el rostro del rubio aparecía un imperceptible sonrojo.

-C-Claro que no-Se cruza de brazos un poco nervioso, no tenía idea de por qué.

-No mientas, se te nota en toda la cara-Dice Shiryu causando que su sonrojo se volviera visible.

-Miren hasta se puso rojo-Dice Shun con una sonrisa señalándolo, todos rieron ante esto y la cara de Hyoga se puso tan roja como la camisa de Seiya.

-Vamos pato, nada te cuesta admitirlo-Dice Ikki con una sonrisa de burla.

Hyoga, harto de esto se levanto del sofá de forma brusca asustando a los demás con una mirada tan gélida que parecía que los congelaría con solo mirarlos a los ojos, empezó a caminar a las escaleras rumbo a su habitación dejando a los otros estupefactos por su actitud, aunque no sabían de que se sorprendían si él siempre era así. A la hora de la cena Kagome fue a buscar a todos, Hyoga no miro ni les dirigió la palabra a los chicos, solo se sentó entre Kagome y Usagi iniciando una charla agradable en la que las demás chicas se incluyeron; al terminar la cena Hyoga y Usagi, como parte del plan de Kagome, se fueron a lavar los platos quedando completamente solos en la cocina, la chica lavaba los platos y Hyoga los secaba y guardaba.

Un extraño e incomodo silencio se extendió entre ambos, no se les ocurría nada sobre que conversar, en eso Hyoga se puso a pensar que tal vez sería un buen momento para decirle a Usagi lo ocurrido con Isaac y Camus, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar pero era mejor ahora que nunca.

-Usagi…hay algo que debo contarte-Comienza a hablar guardando el ultimo plato, Usagi volteo a mirarlo mientras se secaba las manos-Es…sobre Camus e Isaac.

La rubia noto cierta tristeza en él al decir esos nombres, Kagome le había contado lo que ocurrió con Camus pero…¿Qué con Isaac?

-Lo de Camus…ya estoy enterada de lo que le sucedió-Dice mirando a Hyoga con seriedad, éste hizo una mueca de culpabilidad-No te culpo por lo que paso con nuestro maestro, tenias una misión que cumplir y que muriera en esa batalla era algo inevitable-Dice con una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a Hyoga, sentía que un peso se le iba de encima.

-Entonces te contare lo que paso con Isaac-Dice el rubio apretando los puños-¿Recuerdas…que un año antes de que te marcharas él me salvo cuando quise ir a ver a mi madre?-Pregunta sintiendo que su voz temblaba un poco, la chica lo veía sin comprender-Resulta que…él no había muerto en aquel momento, sobrevivió y llego a los territorios de Poseidón convirtiéndose en uno de sus guardianes.

Usagi abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Entonces Isaac seguía con vida? No…por como Hyoga hablaba Isaac…

-Peleaste con él ¿No es así?-Pregunta con la mirada oculta por su fleco, Hyoga apretó mas sus puños que se tornaron blancos por la fuerza.

Usagi no recibió respuesta alguna, eso confirmaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, Hyoga e Isaac pelearon y el segundo perdió la vida en la batalla. La chica se acerco a Hyoga y lo abrazo, el rubio se sorprendió bastante, pensaba que ella terminaría odiándolo y jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra, después de todo Isaac era como un hermano para ella y él…

-Puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti ver a un viejo amigo que creíste muerto y haber tenido que pelar con él hasta que uno de los dos muriera-Dice Usagi comenzando a llorar, en estos momentos se detestaba a si misma por no haber estado con Hyoga cuando más lo necesitaba.

Hyoga dejo su sorpresa de lado y correspondió el abrazo de su amiga de la infancia.

-De verdad lo lamento-Dice abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella se separo de él aun llorando con una sonrisa de comprensión y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas-Agacha la cabeza cerrando los ojos-En ese momento debí de haber estado contigo, pero fui una cobarde que prefirió quedarse escondida en lugar de afrontar las cosas y estar con su amigo en un momento tan difícil-Dice al tiempo que mas lagrima caían por su rostro.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina una chica se encontraba recostada de la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Kagome sabia lo mucho que necesitaban hablar esos dos y por esa razón se quedo a vigilar la cocina por si alguien quería venir a espiarlos, aunque bueno…ella prácticamente se estaba aprovechando de esto para escuchar la conversación.

Hyoga abrazo a Usagi nuevamente comenzando a llorar también, de verdad necesitaba desahogarse, sentía como todo el peso sobre sus hombros se iba dejándolo más tranquilo. Luego de un rato ambos salieron de la cocina tranquilos, Hyoga la guio a su habitación que curiosamente estaba frente a la suya ¿Coincidencia?, no lo creo, Kagome los seguía de cerca oculta en un pasillo y se reía como maniaca con la boca cerrada, si las cosas seguían así su plan daría muy buenos resultados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta alguien a su espalda dándole un susto de muerte, menos mal que sabia controlarse para no gritar porque si no los otros dos la descubrirían.

-Seiya, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Quieres causarme un infarto?-Dice la pelinegra con una mano donde va el corazón mirando al castaño que parpadeaba curioso.

-Lo siento pero ¿Qué haces?-Pregunta cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Ya nada-Responde Kagome al escuchar dos puertas cerrándose en el pasillo de al lado, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su habitación seguida por el chico.

-Oye ¿Si lo notaste?-Pregunta Seiya caminando a su lado.

-Si te refieres a que a Hyoga le gusta Usagi y viceversa sí, lo note hace mucho tiempo-Responde Kagome con una sonrisa macabra-Y yo me encargare de que esos dos se den cuenta y se confiesen jmjmjmjm-Mueve sus manos de forma macabra asustando un poco a Seiya que se alejo de ella un par de pasos.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?-Pregunta el castaño con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

-Todavía no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-Dice Kagome cambiando su sonrisa macabra por una tranquila mientras entrelaza sus manos en su espalda.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de la ojidorada Seiya decidió hablar.

-¿A quién le toca hacer las compras mañana?-Pregunta llamando la atención de la chica que se puso a pensar.

-Mmm, me toca a mi ¿Por?-Responde mirándolo con curiosidad, Seiya sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido la idea del siglo.

-¿Y si en tu lugar les pides a Usagi y a Hyoga que vayan?, diles que tienes que hacerme un favor y que no puede esperar-Dice el castaño ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Seiya ¡Esa es una gran idea!-Grita Kagome con una sonrisa feliz-Puede que no se confiesen en ese momento, pero mientras más tiempo a solas pasen más rápido avanzara esto, eres un genio-Le da un beso en la mejilla a Seiya quien se sorprendió un poco-Hasta mañana-Y entra a su habitación dejando a un sonrojado Seiya con una mano en la mejilla donde le había dado el beso.

El chico reacciono y se fue a su habitación propia pensando en lo de hace un momento. A la mañana siguiente Kagome y Seiya pusieron en marcha su plan.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Dice Kagome con una sonrisa mirando al castaño que asintió.

-Cuando anuncies que te vas a hacer las compras yo bajo corriendo las escaleras, finjo estar muy cansado y empiezo a señalar hacia arriba, luego tu fingirás calmarme y cuando te diga lo que supuestamente paso en mi habitación le pedirás a Usagi que vaya en tu lugar a hacer las compras y le dirás a Hyoga que la acompañe-Dice Seiya sin respirar, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la azabache.

-Bien…hagámoslo-Dice la ojidorada comenzando a descender las escaleras mientras Seiya permanecía escondido esperando la señal.

Kagome fue a la cocina para hacer una lista de lo que hacía falta y añadió otras cosas más que nada tenían que ver con la cocina o con otras cosas básicas, solo esperaba que Usagi y Hyoga compraran todo sin hacer preguntas. Al terminar la lista salió y se alisto para salir, para su suerte ambos rubios estaban en la sala hablando con Shun, Shiryu y Yukio.

-Ya me voy a hacer las compras-Dice mirando a los demás, Seiya decidió esperar solo un poco más porque sabía lo que la chica iba a hacer-¿Alguno de ustedes necesita algo?

-Pues…ahora que preguntas necesito una nueva libreta-Dice Yukio rascándose una mejilla nerviosa.

-¿Otra? Pero si te compre una la semana pasada-Se queja Kagome con los brazos en jarras.

-Lo siento, pero es que últimamente eh estado haciendo tantas cosas con ella que ya se lleno-Dice Yukio cual niño regañado, Kagome suspiro con cansancio tomando la lista para anotar el pedido de su hermana.

La ojidorada miro hacia las escaleras como si estuviera pensando dando la señal que Seiya necesitaba para correr escaleras abajo y comenzar con el plan.

-¿Estás bien Seiya?-Pregunta Shun preocupado al ver a su amigo tan agitado.

-Es es es que, a-a-a-algo-Dice el castaño señalando escaleras arriba como loco extrañando a los demás.

Kagome suspiro nuevamente con fingido cansancio y se acerco a él dándole una cachetada bastante real, él la miro como diciendo "Eso dolió" y ella le dijo con la mirada "Lo siento, se me paso la mano"

-Tranquilízate y dime que sucede-Dice la ojidorada aguantando la risa como toda una actriz profesional, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría así.

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo! ¡Mi habitación está completamente inundada!-Grita Seiya histérico.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunta Shiryu sorprendido.

-Está bien, está bien, iré contigo a ver-Dice Kagome para luego dirigir su mirada a los rubios-Usagi ¿Podrías ir a hacer las compras por mi?, que Hyoga te acompañe-Sonríe con suplica tendiéndole la lista a su amiga.

-Claro-Responde Usagi tomando la lista-¿Vamos?-Se levanta del sofá mirando a Hyoga que asintió y también se levanto.

Kagome y Seiya subieron corriendo las escaleras y se escondieron en el primer pasillo mientras que Usagi y Hyoga salían de la mansión.

-¿Habitación inundada, es en serio?-Pregunta Kagome mirando a su cómplice con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Oye, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente que pareciera creíble-Responde el castaño cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero, eso a la chica le parecio algo tanto infantil como adorable…espera ¿Qué?

-_**¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?...**_Como sea, por lo menos el plan salió bien y Hyoga y Usagi fueron a hacer las compras solos-Dice con una sonrisa macabra, Seiya al observarla se alejo un paso de ella.

Si todo marchaba bien, esos dos estarían juntos muy pronto, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno...espero que les haya gustado n_n, aqui les dejo la ficha técnica de Yoko:<br>**

**Yoko**, la mayor de las gemelas Higurashi. Es una chica bastante amable, si le pides un favor te ayudara gustosa sin pedir nada a cambio, todo lo contrario a Yuko. Es la única que sabe cómo controlar el genio de su gemela. Es muy alegre y casi nunca se molesta, a menos claro que Yuko le juegue alguna broma pesada para hacerla enfadar, o también si lastiman a uno de sus seres queridos. Se identifica con Shun, al igual que él detesta las peleas, pero no tiene miedo de actuar si es realmente necesario, con sus poderes de luz ha dejado a muchos de sus enemigos entre la vida y la muerte pero nunca ha llegado a matar a nadie que no se lo merezca. A diferencia de Shun, ella nunca ha necesitado la ayuda de sus hermanas mayores o incluso de Yuko durante alguna difícil pelea, es muy persistente y siempre busca la manera de ganarle a su enemigo sin involucrar a nadie más…a menos que esté inconsciente, entonces ya es otro caso.

**¡ESPERO SUS ADORABLES REVIEWS!**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
